Agent XIII:Highschooler Roxas Fatum
by The XIIIth Hero
Summary: Day and Night, neither can exist without the other, yet they cannot coexist. Or so Roxas thought. That truth however, will be shattered when two girls enter the teen's life, one darkening the day and the other brightening the night. As these two worlds mingle and intertwine, will Roxas be able to keep them apart, or will he give way to a brand new, merged truth?
1. Chapter I

**CHAPTER I: The First Day and The First Night**

* * *

Sometimes I wish I was an ordinary high school student. If only my only worries were whether I got a good grade or not, what other people thought about me and even dare I say, have a high school crush. Such a life is a far-fetched dream for me. Although leading such a life appears appealing at first, I soon realized that I was never going to enjoy such a simple life.

These thoughts raced through my mind as I munched on my toast. The life of a secret agent working under the government. That was the life I was about to lead, a life of constantly fighting crime and terrorism. And there I was, sitting peacefully at the edge of our family table munching on a stupid toast coated in spread cheese and jelly, a personal favorite of mine might I add.

"Roxas, if you keep going at it like that you will bite your- ". My sister, Kairi, didn't get the chance to finish her sentence.

"AHH, MY FINGER" I screamed out in pain as I bit hard into it. Kairi burst into laughter as blood burst out of my finger, their synchronization could not have been better. Kairi was my younger twin sister, we were orphaned since we were five and were forced to make a living for ourselves as we had no further relatives. The government soon saw my potential as an orphan no one would miss, fueled by anger and decided to make a deal with me. They offered me enough money for me and my sister to live as a middle-class family in exchange for me signing up in their training program.

Being as young as I was, I greedily accepted the deal, oblivious to its true nature. Most youngsters that were trained alongside me weren't as lucky as I was to survive. The training regimen was brutal and heartless, but I pushed on for my sister's sake. Today was the day that I would be assigned my agent number, the day when my training will end. Needless to say, I was extremely nervous.

I patched up my finger and went to my room to get ready for school. I soon after got ready. I put on our school uniform which consisted of a white, collared shirt, black pants and a light blue, checkered tie and exited my room. I proceeded to wait in the living room for Kairi to get ready. Her own uniform consisted of an identical white shirt, but it was paired with a light blue, checkered ribbon tie and a black skirt.

We usually walk together to school since neither of us owns a car, because we both loved a good walk. Today was the first day of our senior high school year and to be honest, I was quite anxious. I wasn't very sociable to say the least and the thought of going to a new school where I had only my sister frightened me more than I was willing to admit. Kairi soon joined me in the living room.

"Are you ready Kairi?" I asked

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm ready as well. Shall we head out?"

"Yeah we'd better not be late"

I always loved autumn; the surrounding trees took on a golden hue as the streets were filled with brownish leaves of every shape. The sun was still fairly low on the horizon lighting up the street with a color that accentuated the warm colors that were decorating the street. Contrary to the colors that took over this autumn morning, the wind was blowing cold air around us, an omen foretelling the arrival of the upcoming winter.

Our walk was initially silent, but since Kairi was quite a sociable person, unlike yours truly, she soon started a conversation.

"So, how do you feel about our first day?" she asked

"I'm fine sis no need to worry about me." I always lied about my emotions. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, so I always put up a front. In reality, I was anxious, very anxious. Not only was this my first day at a new school, which for a loner like me, was enough to make my heart race.

Yes, I'm a loner. Deal with it.

But more importantly, today was my 'graduation' from the training program.

"You know better than to lie to your all-knowing sis, Rox" however, my front was never good enough for Kairi's perception. I could fool lie detectors, but I could never fool her. Thankfully, she never delved too deep into what I'm doing in the afternoon.

"I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." I finally answered truthfully

"No need to worry Rox, you can always hang out with me. I'm sure that we will make some good friends together!" Kairi said excitedly, a wide grin plastered on her face.

I was truly thankful to have a sister like her.

"Thanks Kai I will keep that in mind" I responded, matching her grin with my own.

Our conversation came to an abrupt end as a large building came into view. TWILIGHT HIGH SCHOOL was written on the entrance of the structure.

"I didn't think that it would be THIS big" Kairi exclaimed, her eyes sparkling and her hands flailing in the air. Needless to say, Kairi was very excited with our new High School. The structure was, as Kairi described, VERY big. Not only did it cover a large amount of square meters, but it was also two stories tall. It was

"Well, this sure helps to calm down my anxiety." I said, with sarcasm evident in my tone.

"You are too lame. It's time for you to brighten up a bit". Kairi exclaimed and before I had a chance to question her, she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me towards the school. I could see a glint in her eyes from behind her along with a playful smirk. Despite her appearance, Kairi was quite the sadist from time to time. She wouldn't miss an opportunity to embarrass me in front of my future classmates.

However, I couldn't help the smile creeping its way up my face. Kairi had that effect on people, wherever she went she always brightened everyone's day. This effect was heavily accentuated on me since we've been living by ourselves for such a long time. She is all I have, and I will do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Kairi stop pulling at my sleeve, I'm not your dog." I shouted, forming a frown.

"Okay doggo, promise not to bite your classmates". Kairi responded with a smile that lit her face and letting go of my sleeve.

Before I had a chance to retaliate, the bell of the school rang as we got near the entrance.

"Well, that's for us. Let's go grab our schedules" I said as we walked towards the entrance. Kairi's little stunt earlier sure helped calm me down. We entered the school side by side, following a sign towards a desk where a woman was in charge of giving out the schedules of all the seniors. The school was, as expected, bustling with the sounds of excited teenagers screaming their lungs out either because they were in the same class as their friends or because they weren't.

Ah, the worries of a teenager. Despite some disappointment in the air, the mood was mostly a bright one as everyone seemed to be excited to return to their usual habits and friends. After waiting a couple of minutes, we got our schedules.

"It seems that I will be in class C32. What about you Rox?" Kairi asked as she continued to skim through her schedule.

"Damn, I'm in C31. I guess we will talk later." I said, with disappointment evident in my voice. Hey just because I'm training to be a secret agent doesn't mean that I don't have feelings. At least for now.

"You can see this as a chance to get to know more people, you know, open up a bit?" Kairi said using her strongest weapon against me. And no, that's not a terrorist tank, it's her puppy dog eyes. God damn it, I just can't resist cuteness.

"Okay I will try" I said as the bell rang once more signaling us to get to our classes. I waved at Kairi as she left. And then it hit me. It was my first time at this school, so I had no way of knowing where my classroom was.

"What am I gonna do now?" I said. I had a tendency to think aloud whenever I was frustrated. Kairi always made fun of this bad habit of mine so I tended to keep it at bay while she was around.

"Um, need some help there buddy?" A voice was heard behind me as the owner of that voice tapped my shoulder. My agent training kicked in and I immediately took hold of his arm as I spun around and held it behind his back in one swift motion. This was purely a reflex action and I immediately regretted my actions, so I awkwardly let go of his arm.

"I'm sorry, you surprised me" I said, my eyes quickly darting left and right, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Wow, not gonna lie, that was so cool. Are you into martial arts?" My 'assailant' said. I was genuinely surprised at his response. How could he not be freaked out by that? My curiosity took the better of me and I finally gazed at him. He wore a toothy grin that caught me off guard. He was a chubby fellow with brown, spiky hair protruding towards every direction. I realized that I was staring for too long and decided to answer his question.

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine." I blurted out, not really thinking about the answer I gave.

"That's awesome. Uh, we are running kind of late for class, which class are you in stranger?" he asked, his smile not leaving his face.

"C31, and I'm sorry for asking, but can you show me the way? I'm kind of lost here. It's my first time in this school" I said. I hated to rely on others, but what options did I have? I really was running late.

"That's a hell of a coincidence, I'm in C31 too. Follow me" he said as he ran towards a corridor. I decided to take his advice and began lightly running after him.

"Name's Pence by the way, Pence Amica what's yours?" he asked as we kept running.

"Roxas, Roxas Fatum" I answered. My lips etching into a small smile. Making small talk wasn't my forte so the fact that I kept a conversation that lasted longer than a greeting with a stranger is an achievement in my eyes.

"Well, glad to have you onboard Roxas" Pence said as he chuckled. Man, I guess this school won't be that bad after all, I already met a nice guy. Someone who isn't afraid of me. At least not yet.

We soon arrived at the classroom. We seated ourselves after apologizing to our teacher for running late. Literally. There were only two seats left so we didn't really have any options on where we would sit.

Unfortunately, those seats were on the second row. Way too close to the teacher for my comfort, but what can you do. In schools there is an unwritten rule of first come first served in regard to seats and if anyone wanted to change seats, a war was to go down. A war which I was not particularly keen on starting.

We hastily sat down, not wanting to get chastised by the teacher for delaying even more.

"Now that everyone is here, I should introduce myself, I will be your Math teacher for this year and also the teacher who will be responsible for this class. My name, for those of you who don't know me, is Ansem Wise. As you can see, we have some new students that have just arrived so I will have each of you introduce yourselves. I would also like to…" The teacher said.

I'm sure that he was still talking as I could hear the faint, buzzing noise of his voice in the background, but right now, my focus was elsewhere.

A girl, correction, a mesmerizingly beautiful girl was sitting right in front of me. Her long, platinum blonde hair was freely flowing down her back and just barely touching our desk. She was shorter than me and her frame was delicate and looked like she could just fracture and break if I hugged her too tight. She looked just like an angel the only thing that was missing were a pair of wings and a halo above her head. Well, not like she needed them to be perfect in my eyes. Damn, I was falling for her and I hadn't even seen her face.

Snapping out of my trance I caught a person standing up from the corner of my eye. It seemed like the introductions have begun. One by one people were standing up and introducing themselves starting from the front row, which meant… It would soon be her turn to stand. The girl sitting beside her proceeded to stand up. One to go.

After what felt like an hour of the girl beside her introducing herself, she stood up abruptly, her hands balled into knuckles and placed firmly on her waist, her small figure suddenly seemed taller as she took a stance that defined confidence. A confidence that I was jealous of.

"My name is Namine Pariete. I'm glad to be spending a year with everyone. I hope that we all get along and make some wonderful memories together." Namine said in the softest voice possible, snapping me out of my emo thoughts. Yup, she was definitely an angel. Her liveliness and happiness were extremely contagious as I found myself grinning for no reason.

I sat there completely stunned by her. No focus training could save me from her, the teenager side of me was getting the better of me. My trance was broken abruptly when I felt an elbow to my side. Restraining my reflexes, I glanced up to see Pence smiling at me, and was that a hint of a villainous masterplan in his eye? His eyes sparkled mischievously as he moved his lips, knowing better than to upset our teacher.

As he moved his lips, I tried to decipher the words he was forming. Fortunately, or unfortunately in this case, I was quite good at that, years of harsh training in the form of trying to understand my mute in classroom sister whenever she wanted to relay a message to me about how hot our teacher is. Yes, I know, truly the worst form of torture and that's coming from a trainee secret agent.

"You so want to get in her pants" Pence mouthed. His smirk not leaving his face. I guess I found a new worst form of torture.

I had to restrain every muscle in my body to keep myself from snapping his neck. Instead, I opted for the much better, stealthier option of leaning back on my chair so that it stood on only its rear legs. Pence was too busy enjoying my angry reaction to notice my move, utterly oblivious to the nightmare he was about to experience. I couldn't hide the smirk that crawled its way up to my lips fueled purely by the satisfaction I was about to get.

Pence noticed the change in my expression and finally glanced at my chair, his eyes filled with fear after realizing what was about to happen. But it was too late for little Pence as I shifted my weight forward, crashing the front, right leg of my chair on his foot. Damn, that must have hurt, but I couldn't help the satisfaction that fed my sadistic side. I guess it runs in the family. Pence had to use all of his willpower to restrain a painful scream that would have no doubt ended his high school reputation. At least for a week.

I have no idea what made me feel so comfortable around Pence. And I may have just ruined that.

As I turned to look to my left, I noticed that my turn to introduce myself was about to come up, so I concealed my sadistic smirk. I had to look as good as possible in front of people that I will be spending the rest of the year with. Yeah, that's it, not that I have the incarnation of Hylia right in front of me.

Oh wait, wrong franchise. Well, you get the point.

Regardless, I put on my poker face, one thing that I was too good at and awaited my turn. From the corner of my eye, I caught Pence glaring daggers at me while he tucked his lips. I almost feel sorry for my little stunt earlier. Almost.

The student beside me finished with his introduction and my turn came. I slowly stood up and started talking without thinking.

"My name is Roxas Fatum, it's a pleasure to be spending this next year with you." I said as emotionlessly as possible. I was never the one to show my emotions to the public. However, her gaze caught me off guard. A ray of sun was shining through the window, casting a warm light around her, illuminating her entire figure. She looked like the goddess of autumn, bending the elements to accentuate her already vast beauty.

As her shining azure eyes stared up into mine, I caught her glance, a glance filled with curiosity and pain? When she noticed me staring back at her, her features changed completely now adopting a wide, warm smile, which I hope was aimed at me. I found myself completely lost in her smile, as time seemed to stop for me giving me time to analyze her features, looking for any possible flaws. Error 404, none found.

Namine then proceeded to turn to the teacher once again. I was confident that I caught a glimpse, a tiny hint of pain in her piercing blue orbs. I shook my head, there was no way that that was pain, I must be reading too much into things. I blushed as the image of her bright smile filled my brain, my eyes closed as I focused on that scene. Everything about that smile was clad in a blinding light, a light which blocked off any hint of the pain that I spotted before.

After the introductions were over, the period went by in a breeze while I was making a bit of small talk with Pence. He apparently forgave me for earlier and we both agreed that we both got a bit out of line there. Someone a bit more than the other, no need to know who.

After the next period came to an end without something eventful happening, the bell rang signaling a 20-minute break. As always, the students were immediately pouring out of the classroom, immensely glad that they had just put two periods behind them. Well, it was one and a half hour closer to freedom I suppose.

Pence bid me farewell to meet up with some friends of his. I couldn't deny the bit of disappointment that I felt at that, but I would be spending every single period with him for the rest of the year, plenty of time to make a new friend, right?

My instincts took over and I tried to spot the target of most of my attention in class. My eyes searched for Namine through the crowd. After a brief moment, I spotted a lock of bright, platinum blond hair and like a trained bloodhound, I started walking towards her direction.

I have no idea why, but something compelled me to follow her, confirm that my earlier observation of her eyes was indeed wrong, but most importantly, find out what's so special about her, what drew my attention to such a level. Human curiosity really knows no bounds. At least mine doesn't.

Just as I was about to follow her through the school grounds, totally unlike a stalker, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I didn't have to see the caller ID to know who was calling me.

"Hey Kai." I said as I answered the call. I think that the fact that I only get calls from my sister is a little bit weird. Just a bit.

"Hey Rox, want to hang out during the break? I need some comments on your sandwich." Kairi answered. I chuckled, she always prepared my food for school and breakfast, so I took over lunch and dinner. I was a terrible chef, but thankfully Kairi was much better.

"Yeah sure." I always enjoyed spending some time with her. Not like I had anyone else to hang out with. Damn, I really do need some friends.

The rest of the school day flowed smoothly as I decided to exchange phone numbers with Pence as we got to know each other a bit more through class. Meanwhile, my gaze occasionally fell towards the girl in front of me. I'd really like to know her better. I spent the rest of the breaks with Kairi as well, comparing our teachers and talking about our new acquaintances. The final bell finally rang, signaling the return of most teenagers to freedom.

I was not one of them. I picked up my bag as my heartbeat was starting to pick up. In a few hours I would have to present myself in front of the Superior in order to formally end my training, as he said. I had no idea what that entailed. Needless to say, that was nerve-wracking. During the walk back home, I was an anxious mess and Kairi didn't fail to pick up on that.

"What's wrong Rox?" Kairi asked as she tilted her head, waiting for my response. Man, the concrete sidewalk looked so interesting all of a sudden.

"Come on, you know that you can talk to me about anything." Kairi persisted. Sorry sis, but you won't get the truth this time.

"I'm just nervous for work, it's a crucial day today" I answered. I mean, I didn't lie I just didn't specify what work.

"Do you get more costumers at Xemnas' Ice Cream Shop today?" okay maybe I did specify what work I did. I actually wasn't the one who came up with that one, the Organization was disguised as an ice cream shop situated in the ground floor of the clock tower which was actually quite popular among teenagers. During our free time, we were tasked with running the shop. So yeah, you can't blame me for that lie.

"Yeah, a lot of teenagers come today to grab a cone after school, I just hope I don't mess up anything cause Xemnas is quite strict." I added. That wasn't a lie either. I was too afraid to lie to Kairi either way, when I told her about the ice cream shop, I almost got caught as she came to check on me. Thankfully, I wasn't training at the time, so I was caught giving three scoops of sea-salt ice cream to a five-year-old. Don't question it, that's how evolution works. The younger generation can eat sweets all day long while we had to settle for a single candy.

"Don't worry about it Rox, I'm sure that you will do just fine" Kairi's voice put an end to my sweet rant about sweets. I'm not sorry for that. I looked up to find Kairi smiling brightly at me. That's all the motivation I needed. I proceeded to smile back to Kairi, showing my appreciation for her support.

"Thanks Kai" I said. The rest of the walk was quiet, but not an uncomfortable one. After arriving to our home, we had lunch and I changed out of my school uniform. I put on a plain black shirt with some white lines on it paired with black jeans. Soon enough, the time came to leave for my secret age- I mean, for my ice cream shop duties. I saluted Kairi and began walking towards the clock tower.

The sun was setting over the horizon, filling the entire town with a bright, warm orange color. What would follow was the dark, cold night. The sky was covered in a thick layer of clouds, so no moonlight or stars were showing up to brighten the sky. A fitting setting for such a night.

After a relatively short walk, I reached the entrance of it. There were quite a lot of shops located inside the ground floor of the tower, but I was headed for a specific one. Located on the far corner of the floor, the small ice cream shop came into view as I spotted one of the Organization agents behind the counter collecting some money from a couple, each holding a bar of chocolate ice cream.

"Those guys don't know a thing about quality ice cream." The tall redhead said. He was the ultimate guru of sea-salt ice cream, he knew how to make the best one and loved eating half of the batch he made.

"Chocolate is betrayal, sea-salt ice cream is the only ice cream worth licking, everything else is inferior in every way" he added before I had the chance to greet him.

"I know Axel, you've only said it one hundred times." I said with a small smile

"At least you got it memorized." He responded. Axel was like the older brother I never asked for, he was always there to help me with my training and always managed to put a smile on my face whenever I was feeling down.

I waved at him as I proceeded to enter the ice cream shop and stood in front of a door located in the back of the store with a sign that read STAFF ONLY. The door was locked and required a fingerprint scan along with a password to pass. Even then, there was a camera, checking whoever passed the previous two tests. The door creaked open, it was very heavy, built so that it could withstand the strongest explosion.

After the door opened fully it revealed an old elevator with many buttons, I only knew three of them, one leading to the basement where our headquarters were located and one leading to the training room where I was trained for the past 12 years. The third one was a small hangout spot of mine. I was only allowed entrance to the latter two since every button required a specific key. I naturally pressed the second known button after twisting my key.

As I stepped inside the elevator my mood changed completely, my jaw tightened, my gaze hardened, and my hands balled into fists. This was no school, no carefree, happy teenager belonged in this world. This night world filled with death and corruption was no place for an ordinary, emotion-filled human and I learned that soon enough. We were justice in its ugliest, most extreme form.

The elevator soon came to a halt as I had arrived at my usual destination. The door opened slowly, revealing a relatively large room with a round arena at its center and various weapons, both melee and ranged ones, hanging from the walls. Across the elevator, a large corridor was built seemingly into the wall and it consisted of our shooting range. The arena was usually filled with training dummies, weights and punching bags which were mysteriously missing this time.

"Greetings, Roxas." A voice boomed from the corner of the room. I instinctively took on a defensive pose, holding my fists up as the person walked into the arena were his features were visible. Xemnas stood before me wearing the Organization suit that every agent was required to be wearing.

Instead of responding, I lowered my fists and nodded in acknowledgement. I was never relaxed when I was in his presence, he was always calm, unnervingly calm. Worst of all though, his bright yellow eyes always sparkled with a certain bloodlust that I couldn't deny. He was the de facto and de jure leader of the Organization as the most responsible, experienced and arguably most effective agent. And he was also my master.

He took a few steps forward into the center of the arena and tapped the ground with his feet twice. Suddenly, another person walked in the arena, this time through a door to the side of the room that I never seemed to notice.

"Finally, I was waiting for you for two hours." The guy who walked in said in a rather annoyed tone. He was a tall man, wearing nothing but a pair of pants. He had a muscular build and short, spiky black hair along with brown-colored irises. I had never seen this man in my life. Why the hell was he waiting for me? I clenched my teeth tighter as I sensed that something was off here.

"Allow me to answer the questions that have undoubtably emerged within you." Xemnas offered as he noticed my increasing uneasiness.

"This here is Uru, Uru meet Roxas" he said as he pointed firstly towards Uru and then towards me. Uru seemed to lift his chin at the mention of his name. A prideful man no doubt.

"You are my two best apprentices by far and the only ones that I deemed ready to graduate as a full-fledged agent. This will be your "final exam"." Xemnas continued with his explanation, emphasizing that last part as his face morphed into a small smile. A smile filled with sadism.

"You shall battle bare-handed in this very arena that you trained in. I will be the one to determine the winner of this battle and the one to become an agent. However, a dark fate shall await the one who loses" Xemnas finished with his explanation as he motioned for me to remove my shirt and enter the arena. I did so without much of a thought and entered the center of the arena, facing Uru. The 'dark fate' that Xemnas mentioned undoubtedly meant death, but there really was no point in dwelling on it. I was faced with similar scenarios more frequently than I should have.

The size difference between us became blatantly obvious as I was now mere inches away from him. He was towering over me as I was staring into his upper abdomen. Now, don't get me wrong. 12 years of harsh training obviously gave me a toned body, my muscles were well refined, and I was stronger than any high schooler. However, Uru was on a whole different level. His muscles were protruding out of his body, veins popping out of every one of them. To say that he was a beast would be an understatement.

Before I had a chance to cook up a complete strategy to take down the mountain in front of me Xemnas lifted his arm into the air, preparing to start the battle. I immediately took on an orthodox stance as I prepared myself for this upcoming fight.

"Oh, I'm gonna have some major fun smashing your pretty boy face in" Uru exclaimed just as Xemnas lowered his arm signaling the beginning of our fight.

Uru immediately took on an orthodox stance of his own as he stared down against me. Just because he looked stupid didn't mean that he was reckless. He was Xemnas' apprentice after all.

I knew that Uru would have a major reach and strength advantage against me, so I had to be smart. Uru started throwing out some jabs with his lead, left hand aiming for my head. He was only testing the waters, but his punches were quick and fierce, and I only narrowly avoided them with some head movement.

I needed some breathing room and I decided to start moving laterally as he threw out a cross aimed at my chest. I slipped past his punch, dodging to the left, and proceeded to throw in a left hook at his ribs, fully loaded as I shifted my back. My punch hit hard as he flinched, but being the tank that he was, took the blow and moved to the center of the arena, dodging my upcoming right uppercut.

I suddenly found myself in a poor position and he didn't fail to capitalize on it with a strong, roundhouse kick with his left leg aimed for my liver. If that kick landed on target I would have definitely been on the ground, but I thankfully managed to lower my right arm just in time to catch his foot with my elbow, something which must have hurt. He pulled back his leg as he moved back to the center.

He slightly lowered his arms to the side, exposing for a second his head. I made sure not to let the opportunity slip and went for a quick leg kick to keep his guard low.

And I fell straight into his trap as he changed to a southpaw stance, successfully dodging my kick and let out a hard-hitting jab with his lead hand. I raised my arms, shelling up to protect my head, barely blocking his jab. His assault, however, was far from over and he let loose a destructive left hook which hit me square on the jaw.

My head throbbed as my arms grew weaker along with my guard. Uru was merciless on his offensive as he followed up with a loaded uppercut with his right hand. I abruptly pulled my head backwards to avoid most of the damage, but the blow was hard regardless. I immediately moved to the right, desperately grasping for any distance between me and Uru.

I was wobbling, my head was throbbing intensely and the pain I felt was overwhelming. My legs grew weak as the giant approached me, looking to finish me off. As he was approaching, he switched into orthodox again.

"Is that all you got blondie? Why the hell are you still alive?" Uru taunted. I was suddenly washed with a wave of nostalgia at the sound of the nickname that he deemed as an insult. My mother used to call me little blondie whenever she put me to bed. Before, before those monsters took her away from me. That's right, I can't afford to lose here, I promised to her that I would protect Kairi in her place and I promised myself that I would avenge her, I can't go down now.

As Uru got closer, I could feel my heart thumping against my chest, spreading adrenaline throughout my entire body. I decided to surrender myself to my instincts as adrenaline took over, I lost the ability to smell, taste and hear. My vision became devoid of all color and I could feel my every muscle tighten. My entire body felt lighter as the daze from before slowly faded away. In its place came a strong resolve to win, and a terrifying bloodlust. I felt a primitive urge within me, a strong desire to survive…and kill. What the hell is going on?

Uru was saying something but I couldn't hear him, my brain was focused solely on his movements, tracking his every muscle movement carefully. Suddenly, Uru took on a southpaw stance and launched himself, performing a gazelle punch in an attempt to finish me off. Before I had a chance to realize what was going on, I had switched into my own southpaw stance and side-stepped to the left to dodge his punch completely.

The whole sequence seemed to be going in slow motion as I caught his wrist, pulling him towards me. I was surprised when the giant got thrown off his feet and flung, his head reaching the level of my own. I felt a savage wolf take over my body as I raised my elbow, hitting his temple with immense force. I couldn't contain the bloodlust surging through my veins as my face contorted into a twisted grin, my eyes shining brightly at the sight of Uru toppling to the ground before me.

"Is that all you got big guy?". I mocked in a similar manner as he did a few minutes ago. Uru was surprisingly still conscious after the elbow to his face and tried to get up, only to fall back down again. He seemed to be seething with anger, his nose broken and his eyes bloodshot.

Moreover, he seemed to have sustained some brain damaged as he was visibly shaken by the blow. I stood over the once proud man, now turned into a pile of muscle in front of my legs, staring at him with a wide, sickly smile.

Before I could do something, I would regret, Xemnas stopped the fight quenching my primal thirst for blood. Temporarily.

"That's enough, Uru you have disappointed me. I did not expect you to go down in two blows." Xemnas said as Uru was lying on the ground, a look of horror overtaking his features as he backed away from Xemnas, crawling towards the elevator. The adrenaline had retreated from my system as I found myself clenching my teeth, the desire to kill fading completely. I had faced death a few times before in my multi-year long training, but I was still not accustomed to it.

Xemnas proceeded to step in front of the elevator door, halting Uru's escape. Uru looked even more horrified as he coped to realize his position.

"It's not from me that you should be running from. Roxas, it's time for you to finish your job. Shall you fail, well I'm sure you already know the consequences." Xemnas said as he threw a pistol to me, his malevolent, borderline psychotic grin could not be contained any longer and was shown in its full size on his pale face. I caught it instinctively without thinking, my mind too preoccupied with processing his words.

Throughout my 12-year training I had never killed a single person. I knew that this day would come eventually, but Uru was an innocent person. I had been trained to fight, to kill murderers, drug lords, the scum of the earth. Not Uru. For all his arrogant demeanor, Uru did not deserve death. I did not have a reason to kill him.

"Please, don't do this. I beg of you, I have family, I have a reason to live. I did nothing wrong please. I promise you that I will do anything you ask, just please don't kill me." Uru begged as he was kneeling in front of me, tightly clutching my ankles and filling my feet with tears. The sight before me was more than disturbing as the once pride, arrogant man was reduced to a crying beggar, a beggar for his own life. A life which I was tasked with forcibly ripping away from him. Why? Because he lost?

"What's wrong Roxas? Are you hesitating? Are you willing to trade your sister's life for this failure of a man?" Xemnas said, growing impatient. I had no choice, I promised to do anything for her.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, keeping my gaze firmly on the floor. I could not bear to look him in the eye. I hardened my gaze and tightened my arm as I aimed for Uru's head, looking to get this over with before I had a chance to doublethink my decision. Uru then looked up to me, fear overtaking his features as he shook and cried.

"I'm sorry" I repeated in a much colder tone as I hardened myself both physically and mentally for the upcoming action. I pulled the trigger abruptly, the sound of gunfire resonating throughout the whole room, followed by the horrifying sound of Uru's body collapsing to the floor, lifeless.

"Well done Roxas, you have officially become an agent now. Agent XIII." Xemnas said in his usual, monotonous voice. His smirk was now entirely gone from his face as he took on a neutral expression.

"You may join us in the headquarters tomorrow in the usual hour for a briefing on your new duties, you are free to do as you please in the meantime." He added as he threw a key towards me which I presumed was the key to the headquarters. He proceeded to exit the room, dragging Uru's body to god knows where, leaving me alone in my thoughts.

"I just killed a man, an innocent man." I thought out loud as I stared into the blood stain beneath my feet. Uru's blood was still warm. The sound of his dead body falling was repeating over and over in my head. The sound was horrid and served as a reminder of this deed. This terrible act that I had committed. The worst part about this is that I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if it meant keeping my sister safe.

"I need some air; I think I'm hyperventilating." I once again thought out loud. I rushed to the elevator and pressed my all too familiar button. I was completely submersed in my thoughts for the entire elevator ride, my hands shaking as I started to feel the blood that had stained them. I was only a teenager, yet I took another man's life then and there without a second thought. Was there really no alternative?

The elevator door slowly opened revealing the night sky, a starless one as expected. I came here often, whenever I was overwhelmed with my training or school, to be precise. This was my place of comfort, a relatively secret spot on the top of the clock tower. The only other person that was ever here was Axel, licking and sharing his sea-salt ice cream.

So, you can imagine how surprised I was when I noticed an unfamiliar, shorter figure standing on the edge of the clock tower. I carefully made my way towards the unknown person, hiding my presence as I inched closer, my curiosity once again getting the better of me.

When I finally got a good look from the side of the figure, I was stunned in place as I gazed upon her. Standing right on the edge was a gorgeous, raven haired girl with a petite figure. Her hair was relatively short, stopping right above her shoulders, and her eyes were a cold, light blue color. Her skin seemed pale and seemed to be shining through her dark, Organization outfit. However, her pink lips were pursed tightly shut, a look that seemed apathetic and distanced.

My suspicion, however, was proved false as a single tear strolled down her porcelain cheek. I felt an intense urge to hug her and comfort her as every worry and thought that plagued me completely disappeared from my mind. In that instant, she became my only worry.

I just noticed that the clouds were retreating as the night sky was lit up brightly with many stars decorating its entire surface. The stars were seemingly hugging her delicate frame, lighting her entire body in a cold, comforting light. I found myself in a completely stunning trance as even the elements of the night were bending to her will. No star was as bright as the girl before me, shining brighter than even the mighty moon. She seemed oddly humane despite her status and beauty.

Every part of my brain was focused on studying her every movement, trying to figure out the puzzle that I was facing. My heart, however, was torn between the blonde schoolgirl and the raven secret agent. Unsure of which girl infatuated it the most and made it race faster.

DAMN IT HEART, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

* * *

A/N: Hey readers! First of all, I'd like to thank you a lot for checking out this story. Since this is my first fanfic, I'd really appreciate ANY kind of review (except for purely hateful ones). Constructive criticism is welcome and needed for me to grow into a better writer with stories worth reading! Expect a new chapter soon enough, filled with comedy and a splash of drama ;)


	2. Chapter II

**CHAPTER II: A Colorful Day**

* * *

Darkness surrounded me as I was seemingly drifting, falling endlessly in this suffocating sea. I was falling head first, or was I flying head first? I lost all sense of direction in this dark, cold ocean.

The ghost of Uru haunting me throughout, appearing before me with a horrid bullet wound, piercing his skull.

"Where are you going blondie?" his ghost taunted. He proceeded to approach me, trying to get a hold of me.

"You should be the one with this wound, not me. You should be dead." He continued, I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. I could only manage a hollow sound. I had no answer, no way to deny him, I wasn't justified in killing him.

Suddenly, I could feel myself breaking through some kind of glass barrier. I quickly shifted and landed with my feet on a surface, the landscape suddenly flooded with light as a figure appeared before me. The ghost of Uru vaporized before this blinding light and I had to cover my eyes as I tried to adjust to the sudden change.

After my eyes adjusted, I recognized the girl. It was Kairi staring at me with a comforting gaze, as she hugged me tightly. I returned the gesture, desperately in need of this hug. She was the reason that I was still alive instead of Uru, I had to do what I did. This gesture and dream, as silly as it was it helped me realize that I needed to move on.

For Kairi's sake and mine.

Abruptly, Kairi pulled away from the hug, her face morphing into a devilish smirk and her eyes glistening with sadism. Before I had a chance to question this change, Kairi smacked two frying pans together with her full force next to my ear followed by a loud horn honk. Where the hell did, she find the horn?

"AHHHH MY EAR. KAIRIIIII I WILL KILL YOUUUU" I shouted as I woke up, actually I more accurately shot up off my bed, clutching my ringing ear. Kairi, knowing how serious that threat was, immediately ran out of my room and into hers, locking the door behind her. Her giggling could be heard throughout her escape.

Now, I would usually let her pranks go.

What? You don't believe me? Well neither do I.

Regardless, she was getting punished for this ringing ear that is definitely going to bug me throughout the day. I quickly ran to my toolkit, grabbed a screw driver and a paper clip reserved specifically for this purpose.

Why are you looking at me like I'm a psycho? It's just, emmm, safety measurements! Yeah that's right! Safety measurements for my ear that is. DEFINETELY not for Kairi.

As I approached her door, I inserted both in and started fiddling with them. Kairi's loud laughter finally died out as she realized what was happening.

"NO NO NO NO. ROXAS BACK OFF. I CAN'T DIE TODAY" Kairi screamed, genuinely scared for her life.

Can't really blame her.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE ATTEMPTING TO DEAFEN ME" I screamed back just as I managed to unlock her door. I slowly opened, her door, holding my trusty screwdriver in hand, reverse grip of course and taking on my most psychotic expression possible. Kairi shrieked and ran to the corner of the room, holding her stuffed bear as a protective shield in front of her. A puny defense no doubt.

I slowly closed the door behind me.

I don't think that you need more details about what happened next.

* * *

As we got ready for school, an image of last night at the top of the clock tower popped in my head. I know what you are wondering, unfortunately being the loner that I am, I was too scared too comfort her. Instead, I hid away until she left without noticing me.

Curse my cowardice and curse my awkward self. If only I could see her one more time to reach out to her.

Because of our little pranks we were late to school and had to run throughout the entire walk, barely making it in time. We quickly bid each other farewell as we both headed to our respective classrooms. Kairi with a few small, barely visible bruises on her abdomen from some screwdriving and me with a half-deaf ear.

I can't deny the fact that our little family is a tad bit crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I quickly made my way to my classroom, memorizing the road from yesterday and sat down next to Pence.

"Good morning Roxas. What's up with your hair?" Pence whispered.

"Huh?" I said a bit more loudly. Ansem shifted to look at me with a hardened gaze. I just shrugged it off.

"Sorry, had a rough wakeup today I will tell you about it later" I mouthed to Pence as I twisted in my seat to face Ansem. Not willing to cause any more friction between us. Ansem proceeded to speak up.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to announce that I have tasked you with a team project." Ansem said a bit loudly so that we could all hear him.

Some of my classmates rejoiced at the announcement, undoubtedly looking forward to sitting their lazy asses off while the rest worked on the project or enjoying the idea of having a reason to spend the weekend with their best buddies. The rest of us, loners, sighed.

Wait, why am I the only one sighing?

Well I suppose it will be a good chance to get to know Pence better, but Organization work may get in the way.

"Silence. I have not finished my announcement." Ansem shouted to silence the classroom.

"In an effort to promote you to get to know people that you wouldn't usually hang out with, especially since we have a number of new transfer students, I will have the teaming be random." Ansem finished as he pulled out a jar filled with lots from his bag.

Now, as a secret agent I was pretty confident that I had witnessed total despair and blinding fury in its worst possible form quite often. That was before I had a chance to witness THIS.

Every single student booed out loud and banged their desks in protest, the classroom soon becoming a hellish war of staring between teacher and students as Ansem desperately tried to calm down the students. Needless to say, this commotion was pure pain for my ear.

As I glanced around me, I noticed that Namine was not participating in this conflict, Pence on the other hand… I immediately regretted looking to my right as Pence was standing on his chair, holding his tie and waving it around in the air shouting "TAKE DOWN THE MONARCHY". What the hell have I gotten myself into with this one?

My heart thumped in my chest as I was considering attempting a conversation with her. Deciding that I probably wouldn't have had a much better chance anytime soon, I decided to be bold.

"Hey, um, how come you are not participating in our class' riot?" I asked as I leaned closer and poked her back. So far so good.

Namine turned around to look at me, and I was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes, and she was laughing uncontrollably, presumably at this stupid argument. Her laughter was extremely contagious, and I soon found myself laughing beside her, my earlier nerves were now a fleeting memory.

Her features were perfectly adorable, especially during her laughing fit.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this." She said while waving at the entire classroom.

"Is far too hilarious for me. Youth wasn't as strong as it is here in my previous school." She finished her sentence after calming herself down. I did the same.

"Which school did you attend before? And also, that's one hell of a coincidence I'm new as well." I said, curiosity taking over me.

"Destiny high, wouldn't recommend it over this." She said, reminding me of the current situation that was evolving into Ansem calling the principal, the riot beginning to calm down.

"What about you?" She asked as she turned around fully on her chair and placed her arms on my desk while boasting a blinding smile, her warm, azure orbs completely focused on my own.

I was a bit taken aback from this and it took me a while to answer. At least more than it should have taken me.

"T-Traverse High, had some fun there, but no one I would really consider a friend." I said, recalling my days before coming to twilight town. Nothing particularly interesting happened. As for the reason that we changed high school, I think that you can guess who was behind that.

"Well, I would like to test the theory that two odd newbies can make for a great bond. What do you say, odd newbie?" Namine said while giggling and holding her hand out.

I was completely stunned in place as the girl that I admired and quite possibly fell for was now offering herself as a friend to a guy like me. A bland, boring idiot with no redeeming feature.

"I would love to participate in this experiment with you." I said, not fighting the smile that made its way to my lips. She had that effect on me, I realized.

Her smile always managed to infect me with happiness.

Meanwhile, as this deal went down, Ansem finally managed to calm down the students after threatening them with severe punishment. I don't know about you, but I'm not particularly keen on spending my weekend putting 'fertilizer' aka piles of shite over the school garden.

Namine turned around as the riot died out to avoid any punishment, while Ansem drew the lots himself, pairing the class into pairs to work on the project.

By some miracle and an unexpected lucky break, I got paired up with the goddess herself, Namine. When Ansem drew the lots for the two of us and announced them out loud, she briefly looked towards my direction, sending me a wink.

Whoo, is it, is it hot in here or is it just me? This was too much for my poor heart, which was going into overdrive, beating way too quickly for its own good. Can't really blame it though. I found myself pacing in my seat, changing positions and trying to adjust myself.

Nothing helped the way I was feeling right now.

Pence noticed my sudden 'discomfort' and nudged me lightly. Unlike last time, he wrote down what he wanted to relay to me instead of mouthing it like a deaf man.

"What happened between you two? Did I miss something?" The piece of paper wrote.

"While you were busy being an idiot, I befriended Namine." I wrote back and passed the paper awaiting for his reaction. His eyes went wide as he sat there in disbelief.

"Already? How? Please teach me your secrets Roxas-sama." I chuckled at the honorific and wondered for a second. It really wasn't me; it was her that asked me to befriend her, I just attempted a half-assed conversation with her.

It was then that I noticed that Ansem had turned to us, noticing our little back and forth. Jeez, I swear this geezer used to be an owl in his past life.

"I'll tell you later." I wrote last as I turned my attention to the subject at hand, at least my physical attention.

My mind was wandering, trying to calculate every possible scenario for this project with Namine.

Most of it was futile, however, since Namine managed to always surprise me.

The rest of the period went along just fine in comparison to the class' earlier state and sooner than expected, the bell rang indicating a 20-minute break. I once again tried to follow Namine, but this time I didn't have to as she approached me directly.

Pence was stunned in place and I had to tell him to wait for me by the classroom's door since I could tell that he wanted to tell me something. It would have to wait.

Oh, shut up, bros before hoes supporters. We both know why you stand by that.

"Hey, Roxy since we are officially coworkers now, how about we exchange phone numbers?" Namine asked as she glanced up to me with the cutest puppy dog eyes possible. And that's from a guy who has Kairi as his sister.

Damn it, why does everyone know my weakness already?

I tried desperately not to look absolutely flustered, but I failed miserably as I could feel a blush creeping its way onto my cheeks.

AND WAIT DID SHE JUST CALL ME ROXY?

OVERHEAT ALERT, OVERHEAT ALERT

"What's wrong Roxy? Are you sick? Do you need a hug from your good friend Nami to get better?" she asked while giggling. Seriously, what's wrong with this girl? How can she break through all my defenses so easily in a manner that puts Kairi to shame?

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out, I was in a state of panic, my brain and heart completely unable to keep up with her. I have never gotten this close with a girl that wasn't Kairi in my entire life, most of them ignoring the loner that was me.

But Namine, she was deliberately getting closer and closer, faster than I expected. And the fact that I had fallen for her was definitely not helping my situation.

"N-No I'm fine thanks, what's your number?" I managed to stutter out. She laughed at my response as she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her phone number, handing it out to me.

"You are too cute Roxy" she said as she moved closer. I instinctively tried to move back, but a desk blocked my way out. In a flash, she lightly pecked my cheek and then left, a smile never leaving her cutely beautiful face.

"What just happened?" I stood there wondering, touching my cheek in that same place where the angel graced me with a kiss. My eyes flickered and my legs wobbled as my brain was trying to keep up.

Namine. Just. Kissed. Me

OVERHEAT ALERT, OVERHEAT ALERT.

"PEEEEENCCCCCE" I shouted like an excited 5-year-old, being given the newest Pokémon game as a birthday gift.

Actually, I think that I would be just as excited as a 17-year-old.

Pence rushed in the classroom, pen in hand in case of an emergency. Yeah, as if Namine of all people would make an attempt at my life.

"What happened Roxas, are you okay? Did you get rejected? Did you get a blowjob?" Pence asked looking genuinely concerned.

Wait what the hell is up with those questions?

*SMACK*

"Hey, what was that for?" Pence asked as he rubbed his head where my punch collided with his numbskull.

"I got her number a-and she kissed my cheek." I answered, a huge grin taking over my features as I triumphantly held the small piece of paper in front of him, my eyes shining brightly.

"COME WITH ME. NOW" Pence exclaimed as he grabbed me by the sleeve, pulling me towards God knows where, I was in a state of complete bliss and happiness. Way too much to care about the current situation.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of running across multiple corridors and down a few stairs, Pence stopped in front of a room, the door closed with a sign on it reading:

"JAPANESE CULTURE STUDY CLUB" in large, bold letters.

Why is Pence in a WEEB club? Why is he asking me to join a WEEB club

"You haven't joined a club yet, right?" Pence asked, his eyes glistening with hope.

"Pence, I don't think that I have time for-". I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before Pence practically almighty pushed the door open, startling the people occupying the room.

"DUDE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THAT YOU PIECE OF-, oh hi there, are you new?" The blond sitting across the room said, his expression doing a complete 180 from murderous fury to relaxed surprise after noticing me. Pence simply lightly scratched his neck as a response before returning to his overly excited attitude.

The room was surprisingly tidy, considering that only boys resided in it. And we all know how high school boys treat tidiness. The furniture consisted of a desk in the center of it with a pile of chairs in the corner, undoubtedly being used by the club's members. The room was surrounded by other pieces furniture, used as storage for books, papers and the usual stuff you would find in a club room as well as a laptop being positioned on a certain one, accompanied by a camera.

After examining the room, I turned my attention to the blonde who was currently making his way towards me.

"Hey there, I'm Hayner Princeps, you must be Roxas, the one Pence won't stop talking about. Pleased to finally meet you." Hayner said as he raised his hand, offering it for me to shake, coupled with a wide grin. Why does everyone grin so much in this school?

"I am indeed Roxas Fatum, the pleasure is mine." I added as I shook his hand, answering with a smile of my own.

"And Pence, sorry man, but I can't reciprocate those feelings. No homo." I said as I turned to Pence.

Pence seemingly completely ignored my comment, whilst Hayner laughed his ass off. Pence seemed to be lost in his own world, his eyes sparkling brightly, his excitement obvious in them.

"HAYNER, I CAME TO SEEK GUIDANCE FROM THE GREAT ELDER." Pence shouted, inching closer to Hayner.

"What's so important that we need to summon HIM?" Hayner answered, his expression starting to mimic Pence's.

"What the hell is going on here?" A new voice said calmly, as a purple-haired boy entered the room, proceeding to sit down. I was actually asking myself that same question. He was soon followed by a couple more teens.

None of them seemed to have noticed me, as I accidentally hid my presence and sat in the corner of the room, seeking to escape Pence's outburst.

"Why is Pence so excited Hay?" the blonde boy spoke up.

Hayner 'cleared his throat' while pointing at me. The three teens were clearly surprised to see me, I lifted my hand up to greet them along with a small smile on my face.

"Hi, I'm Roxas Fatum, it's a pleasure to meet you" I said as I inspected their reactions.

"I'm Wakka Custos, are you here to join our club?" Wakka said while visibly beaming, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Name's Zack Fair, make yourself comfortable." he said, pointing to the pile of chairs.

"And I'm-" The last teen spoke up.

"Are the rest going to be late?" Pence asked, the long wait finally calming him down a little. Was that interruption intentional, or am I just reading too much into this?

"My name is-" The blond teen spoke up once again. Only to-

"Leon said he wanted to take a walk; I really don't want to know what he does during his 'walks'." Zack answered Pence's question.

"I'm called-"

"Riku just kind of disappeared after class too, got no idea where he went" Wakka answered as well.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WILL YOU LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF TO THE NEW GUY ALREADY?"

"Don't shout Tidus, we will get noise complaints again. Besides, I don't think he cares." Zack called out.

I expected the others to support the poor guy, but they all nodded instead.

"This is why I hate you guys." Tidus said, now fuming with anger, trying desperately hard to maintain his voice below painful level.

I had no idea what was going on here, but I found myself loving every minute of it. A small smile making its way on my face.

Don't look at me like that okay? I can't help it.

"Okay then, Pence it's time to spill the beans, what's so important?" Hayner said, turning his attention to the boy who was still standing, that excited smile still there.

"Something happened to Roxas, something so surprising and unusual that I have decided to get the elder's opinion." Pence blurted out.

"Can you be more specific please?" Zack spoke up.

"The girl he wanted to have sex with-" I didn't allow Pence to finish his sentence as I jumped from my seat, my hand immediately covering his mouth. I slowly moved my mouth right beside his ear and whispered in it menacingly:

"Rephrase that or I will rephrase your face, and don't laugh. You know first hand how real that threat is."

Pence's eyebrows shot up, his eyes wide with horror as he nodded quickly, fear evident in his features.

"Ehem, the girl Roxas found cute kissed him the next day." Pence finished.

Everyone seemed shocked at that, a blush slowly found its way on my face from all the sudden reactions and mostly, the still vivid picture of the scene.

My fingers unconciously caressed that part of my cheek, the feeling of her lips was soft and dangerously seducing.

At this rate, she would have me wrapped around her fingers in no time. All my training about self control flew out the window when she was near me.

"Is this Riku 2.0?" Wakka asked

Nah, Riku wouldn't have blushed like that." Hayner answered.

"I know guys, this is why I'm telling you that we NEED the Elder's advice." Pence added.

At that they seemed to be deep in thought, wondering whether to actually do whatever Pence said or not I presumed.

"Guys. First, I have two questions. One; who the hell is this elder? Two; who the hell is Riku and why are you comparing me to him" I asked, getting impatient of their banter.

"First, you DON'T disrespect the elder, second, how come you haven't heard of Riku? He's like one of the most popular guys in school." Hayner spoke up, taking initiative.

"THE VERDICT HAS BEEN GIVEN. THE ELDER SHALL BE SUMMONED AT ONCE." Pence suddenly shouted.

This guy never failed to surprise me with his outbursts. And yet, a smile always crept up my face whenever he had one of those.

Hayner answered with a nod and that was all that Pence needed. Without wasting a single moment, he rushed to the laptop placed in the side and opened it. His fingers were typing at lightning fast speed as he browsed.

What the hell was going on with this elder thing?

The entire room crowded around him to see whatever Pence was doing. I was standing up so I thought I might as well join them, curiosity getting the better of me.

Once I could finally catch a glimpse of the computer screen, I noticed that he was logging in on some site. Don't tell me…

"Welcome to the grand elder's fortune! I am the grand elder, reveal me the present and I shall show you the future! Only for 0.99" This was heard from the laptop.

Why am I here?

Pence's eyes shone, his lips curled up in an excited grin.

Did he seriously believe in THIS? Was he really about to give a euro to THIS?

Why am I even asking those questions? It's Pence who we're talking about.

Pence simply continued with the procedure, already paying the fee and typing the 'present' which was the aforementioned 'incident' with Namine.

"Very well, this is the future that awaits you." The 'grand elder' said as a message was shown on the screen right after which read:

"What might first seem as a gesture of love might be a gesture of furious revenge".

Excuse me, what did he just say?

A few moments of silence hung in the air as everyone seemed to be as baffled as I was about that 'prophecy'.

The stillness was interrupted by Wakka's sudden burst of laughter, echoing throughout the entire room. He was soon followed by the rest of us, laughing along like a bunch of idiots.

Something was definitely up with this club, but I couldn't deny the fact that they were entertaining.

After the laughter died down, Zack spoke up.

"Oh fuck off with that elder crap. Yes, what happened with Roxas is surprising, but guys you are overwhelming the poor guy."

Everyone nodded at that.

"To answer your earlier question, Riku is a guy who usually hangs around with us. By us I mean this club, we accept everyone here as long as he gets along with the other members. We rarely have assignments so we usually just hang out in the club room. You see, due to Riku's usually violent behavior and the rumors about him having some underworld connections, he was pretty much alone in this school." Tidus spoke up this time. I'm honestly surprised he managed to say that much.

"It's pretty much the same for all of us, due to one reason or another we are ostracized by the rest of the school, we are the so called loners of the school. United by this fact, we created this club. A place for us to hang out with others like us. You are always welcome to join Roxas." Hayner finished the explanation.

"So what you are telling me is that you are a bunch of losers?" I asked with sarcasm. However, surprisingly, Pence answered that question.

"That's right, we are a bunch of losers, trying to be winners together. So, what do you say Roxas? Will you join us in our quest?" he answered, his signature wide grin present on his face, with his hand reaching out for me to shake.

As I glanced around, everyone's eyes were fixated on me while their lips were curled up into approving grins. I sighed.

"You are all crazier than hell and I will probably, definitely, regret this later, but what the hell?" I gave in to peer pressure. I firmly shook his hand with unsupported confidence, but confidence nonetheless, sporting a smile matching their own.

Even though my year may turn out hectic with this bunch, I accepted their offer. I mean how could I say no?

I walked out of the club room as the bell rang and rushed back to class along with Pence. They were quite far away, unfortunately. I found myself smiling as I returned to class, quite happy that I found some friends with the same social issues as me.

* * *

As the lesson started, my eyes immediately darted towards Namine, her beauty pulling me in a trance once more. However, as she turned around I caught a glimpse, just the tiniest speck of that earlier pain in her warm, azure eyes.

As we made eye contact, she immediately turned forward, turning her attention to the teacher.

I felt my face heat up, but I poured my entire willpower to stop my flustered state.

"Come on Roxas, you're a secret agent for god's sake restrain yourself already." I quietly muttered to myself

After a minute, I turned my physical attention towards the teacher as well, but my mind was wandering, working overtime to solve the mystery of Namine.

Firstly, why the hell did she cause this much trouble for my focus? Was she really that breathtaking? I guess the answer to that was yes.

Secondly, I was now sure that Namine was hiding something, something that caused her pain. I was taught to trust my senses so that's what I did. However, I had no way of knowing what that was and it was honestly not my business at all.

But, being a secret agent, a job that entailed spying meant that my curiosity usually got the better of me in these scenarios. And this one was no different. At least that's what I thought at the time.

I decided to once again attempt to tail her during a break, this time for a valid enough reason. I'm not a stalker okay?

Okay maybe I am, but it's part of the job so you can't blame me.

This time though, it was different from the get go. I had no interruptions, I told Pence that I had to meet with Kairi, and I successfully spotted her during the break.

I followed her every movement, always five steps behind her as she took a couple of turns before stopping in front of a seemingly abandoned classroom.

"Where is she going?" I muttered to myself, unable to restrain my habit as my mind was racing, figuring out all kinds of different scenarios. My heart raced as well, more than once, at some anxious possibilities.

Namine proceeded to enter the room, after waiting a while, I followed behind her, peeking into the room from the safety of the door frame.

The lights of the room were turned off and the windows were sealed off. The only light source was Namine's phone screen, illuminating her in the cold, dark abyss of the room.

Her every emotion was thus laid bare for me to see, all of her defenses were lowered and her pain flowed freely. She was kneeling and sobbing, her nails clawed on her biceps as she hugged herself so tight that blood started to pour from where her biceps were. Tears were falling like waterfalls from her now tainted, cerulean orbs and down her puffy, reddened cheeks. Loud moans escaped her lips frequently as she bent her back forward.

What I found out that day at that room was not one of the possible situations I pictured, but something far worse, far more saddening than anything I could have thought about after she mentioned a name.

Why am I crying?

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the kinda long wait. To make up for it, I got a double update for you!**

***YAYYY***

**Wait, why am I the only one cheering? **

**All jokes aside, for now, thanks a lot to anyone reading this little fanfic and please review so that I can improve! Thank you to all who 'favourited' (AND WILL FAVOURITE I HOPE) this story.**

**Enjoy the cliffhanger ;)**


	3. Chapter III

**CHAPTER III: A Light Crack In Darkness**

* * *

This night was dark. Darker than black.

The night sky was devoid of all light, everything was consumed by the clouds, not a single star made it through this wall. Even the bright moon couldn't pierce it in its current, crescent state.

As if that wasn't enough, rain, heavy rain was pouring from this black abyss, raindrops falling like bullets all over my figure. A long silence prevailed as everything seemed to be asleep, even birds could not be heard.

But not us.

Tonight was my first mission, an assassination mission of an important drug cartel boss that had too many outs for the police. I was assigned to a team of three members which consisted of myself, thankfully Axel and a new agent who hasn't yet revealed his face. To be honest, I couldn't care less right now.

We were standing atop a nearby rooftop to the target's house. Agent XIV, the new agent, carried a sniper rifle so he was assembling it while we analysed the mansion through our night vision goggles.

"Pull up the infrared ones, count the opposing force" Axel ordered curtly in a whisper. We were clad in our Organization outfit, hood pulled up and coupled with a black mouth mask each. Our coats were bulletproof, made from nanomaterial not yet made public.

Naturally, since we worked directly under the government, our gear was all high-tech, the newest technology available only to us. That, of course, granted us a huge advantage against any enemies especially when coupled with special training and proper communication.

I pulled out the infrared goggles and counted the cartel's current men that were on service. I counted thirty currently on guard, armed with guns.

Even though this was an assassination mission, our orders were quite wider.

Kill every cartel member inside.

This was, as explained by Xemnas, a necessary measure to ensure that the cartel won't regroup under a new head.

This was about the only part that I caught from the speech as I was a zombie throughout the rest of his briefing.

As Axel was about to give us a plan, I spoke up.

"I'll go in, you guys cover me." And with that, I was off. I jumped off the roof, the impact absorbed by my suit's shock absorbing properties and I then proceeded to run towards the mansion's front door.

I took out my two pistols, Oathkeeper, a high fire rate, low caliber, fully automatic pistol in my left hand and Oblivion, a low fire rate, high caliber revolver in my right.

I kicked the doors open and began shooting.

Tonight I didn't care, I didn't care about morals, I didn't care about my day life, heck, I didn't care about my team.

Tonight I was hunting, hunting for an adrenaline rush, hunting for a stress relief, hunting for a way to lose myself.

I stopped thinking and just fired away.

The two guards standing behind the grand mansion's door met a swift end, a bullet piercing each of their skulls.

I didn't care about noise suppressors.

Three guards raced down the stairs after hearing the gunshots, a single trigger pull from Oathkeeper along with a horizontal sweep and they all stumbled down the stairs, their blood staining the carpet below. One was still alive, screaming in pain while clutching his chest.

Tst, I missed the heart. I stared back at him and a headshot from Oblivion ended his misery.

Reload.

I ran up the stairs but got ambushed at the top by five guards. They all opened fire at me with their fully automatic rifles, laughing like mad men.

The bullets however, all ricocheted off my coat and when they realized that they couldn't kill me and their magazines were empty, they trembled in fear. I lifted my head up, my eyes filled with fury as the pain of getting shot was still there despite the properties of my cloak.

I lifted both of my arms up and I pulled both triggers. After a quick sweep I nailed a bullet in each one's heads. Just then, Axel caught up with me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We are a team remember? Don't be reckless" Axel said, his voice barely above a whisper to avoid any hidden microphones picking up his voice.

"Chill dude, these grunts can't touch me." I answered back in much the same manner.

Just then, a guard showed up holding a rocket launcher.

Our equipment might have been high-tech, but nothing could shield us from that rocket. We quickly leaped over the stairs and braced underneath them, the rocket passing over our heads and exploding on the bottom floor.

I climbed back up the staircase from the side and held both pistols up, ready to fire. The guard was still reloading his rocket launcher when a shot from Oblivion put him down.

The mansion was bloody, my cloak was bloody, my hands were bloody. Yet, I felt nothing, only anger, anger at myself, anger at the system.

As I pressed through the mansion, sparks of that moment appeared in my head. Namine sitting alone in the room. Crying.

Myself, clutching the wooden border of the room so tightly that splinters exploded from it.

Namine's bloody fingernails.

Namine's tears.

Namine screaming a name.

My tears.

A sudden explosion of anger flowed through me, shooting wildly at any and every moving target, reflexively bracing behind cover and dodging stabs and slashes.

In that single moment, I was a pure killing machine.

The raging wolf within me was set free, hunting and killing the weak prey before me. I almost got completely lost in this rage, before a bullet, a 50 caliber bullet barely missed my head, opening a hole through the floor.

It was then that I heard Agent XIV through our radio.

"Snap out of it, at this rate you will get me killed." It was short, sharp and selfish, but it did its job. I snapped out of my berserk state and immediately ran back to take cover behind a fallen table.

What the hell was I doing? What was I thinking?

Had I lost control, I might have messed up with the mission objective and even revealed information about our existence. I took a couple of deep breaths as Axel finished the rest of the guards in our room, with the help of Agent XIV sniping the ones that were standing beside a window.

After calming down a bit, I exited my cover and glanced at the room. The sight before me was horrifying to my now calm self.

Bodies atop of bodies.

Blood trickling down, forming a large pool in the middle of the room.

Did I do that?

I did.

I took another long, deep breath to prevent a panic attack.

"Focus Roxas, focus! This is you job, you've trained for this." I quietly whispered to myself. The mantra worked somewhat, and I moved on to the next room.

"The boss is in his room, the last room of the mansion, surrounded by guards." I whispered to Axel as I pulled up my infrared goggles.

"There are also traps surrounding the room, triggered upon entry." I added.

"I will handle this then." Axel said. He was the most experienced member of our team after all.

He pressed a button on his back, his flamethrower becoming visible and unstrapped from his back. We had special cloaking devices; custom made for our weapons which were strapped with electromagnets on our backs.

He simply aimed at the door and pulled the trigger, bright, hot flames erupted from the barrel, heating up the heavy metal bunker that was the boss' room.

They were going to be fried alive if they didn't open the heavy metal shutters of the windows. However, doing so would mean a swift end at the hands of Agent XIV.

As soon as one of them opened the shutters, he fired. A loud thud was heard as the body crumbled to the floor.

Two more thuds followed the first.

"Damn it, I shot three guards. The rest took cover and I can't pierce it." Agent XIV was heard.

Believing this to be a fairly easy mission, we didn't take any armour piercing ammunition, which now proved to be a mistake.

And then it hit me.

They had rocket launchers. Agent XIV's position was now compromised.

SHIT

"AGENT XIV! RUN!" I shouted recklessly as adrenaline started flowing through my veins, my fight or flight response kicking in. Once again, my vision became devoid of colour, I lost my sense of hearing, smell and touch as my muscles tightened and my vision sharpened.

I shifted my entire body and put my back and weight into a single punch, aimed at the hot, metal door. My strength surprised even me, as the door deformed from the impact and was sent flying inside the room.

The traps were triggered on Axel's location and he had to dodge back and disarm them.

Wasting no time, I rushed inside the room as quickly as I could, my eyes scanning my surroundings for any threats to Agent XIV.

Just as I suspected, a guard was holding up a rocket launcher, aiming at his position. His finger, however, was already on the trigger, milliseconds away from firing.

After analysing the situation that I was facing, I decided that I wouldn't make it in time if I shot the guard.

I lifted both arms and fired at the same time.

A loud bang was heard. It was soon followed by a bright explosion, igniting the dark, night sky before fading away. A shockwave followed, passing through the room with a tremendous force, knocking the guard who shot the rocket down and almost doing the same to me.

I was standing there, ears ringing, heart rate increasing and a now unfelt chest pain which would surely hurt like a bitch after sleeping.

But I did it.

My bullets intercepted the rocket in time, exploding it in mid-air. I had no time to relax though, every single guard turned towards me.

My adrenaline rush had still not faded and even when surrounded by guards ready to slash and shoot me my brain answered fight. Not even running out of ammunition could stop my bloodlust.

I tossed my pistols away as my hands moved to my shoulders, pressing a button on each one.

My blades materialized and I grabbed them, holding a sword in each hand. I turned towards the nearest guard and slashed his neck, before moving on to the next.

Axel soon joined the fray and we both hacked away.

* * *

After a moment, it was all over. The entire cartel had been wiped out.

The boss tried to beg for mercy, offering us everything, not knowing that we don't want anything.

Because we were nothing.

Blood was dripping from my coat, my hands bathed in the crimson liquid. I tried not to stare at the surrounding bodies as my adrenaline rush finally ended.

I heard Axel call the clean-up service.

"A table for 30 please. Yes we will have take away as well."

I tried to clean my bloody equipment before moving to get my discarded pistols and cloaking my swords. After putting my pistols away, I walked towards the exit. I glanced at the bent, broken down door that lied over a guard.

How the hell did I punch that open?

Who cares. I exited the room and then the building, Axel soon walking out behind me as well.

Axel looked at me with pity and worry in his eyes.

I didn't deserve his worry, nor did I want his pity.

I was the one who rushed in headfirst and began shooting like a maniac. This is no way to fix mistakes, to forget the past.

"Well, well good job Agent XIV" Axel said.

I turned around to notice that the masked agent had joined us. I could see nothing of him except his cold, shining, light blue eyes which reminded me of...

No there's no way.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, Axel slipped a piece of paper into my hand before getting in his car and driving away.

"Meet me at the usual spot." Was all that was written on that piece of paper. Leave it up to Axel to always notice when my mood was off. I guess he really paid attention to his psychology lessons.

Was my poker face really that bad? I guess I didn't put much effort in it this time.

Thinking if I should join him or not, I got on my motorcycle and rode away in this cold, dark, god-forsaken night. I was a teenager, yet I had just killed a little under 30 men.

All because I was pissed.

Damn, I need to grow up.

I guess joining Axel doesn't sound that bad right now.

The road was silent and still, the only sound that could be heard was the steady roar of my engine and the constant downpour of rain, the droplets falling on my stained body, cleansing it of its deeds.

But no rain could cleanse my soul.

Everything was still asleep, nothing noticed us, nothing noticed the murder of 30 men.

After a short ride, I pulled up in the hidden garage behind our HQ. I found Axel's car there. After removing my mouth mask and pulling down my hood, I made my way to the elevator where I pressed the usual button to the roof.

"Boo"

I swear to god, even when running to intercept the rocket I only ran just as fast as I was running away from Axel at that moment. I almost hit my head on the elevator door.

Axel broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, clutching his stomach.

"AXEL, MAY GOD BE MY WITNESS, I SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE YOU."

My threat however, only seemed to strengthen the fire, as he was now heaving.

"Rox, help! I'm dying here"

"THANK GOD"

"GOD DAMN IT, YOU ARE MAKING IT WORSE"

A stupid ding was heard as we arrived at 'the usual spot'.

And I found her again. She was as beautiful as last time, immediately taking my full attention away. Her raven hair was soaked from the rain, droplets trickling down her face.

She didn't even flinch against the cold bullets of fate.

Her mesmerizing, yet cold and pained eyes were staring harshly at the sky, seemingly cursing her own existence, hating the sky for being so dark, hating the cold rain that was pouring down.

Did my eyes look like that?

More importantly, I was now sure, without a single doubt that she was Agent XIV.

Boy was I glad that I had rushed in that room.

A small blush appeared on my cheeks as I realized that she had saved my life as well tonight. Had she not stopped me; god knows what would have happened. I shuddered at the thought.

And then Axel slapped my back, pushing me forward.

"What the hell was that for?"

Axel looked at me with a level of maturity in his eyes that caught me off-guard. He looked like a father, ushering his child to take its first steps.

"Go on kiddo, do what you got to do, I'll be waiting for you."

My blushed deepened. I had to work on my poker face. Shaking my head, I moved towards her, a movement which I was too shy for the last time that I had gazed upon her.

When I got into a close, but not too close distance, I spoke up.

"H-Hello there. I-I wanted to um..."

Damn my stutter, damn my social awkwardness.

"It's ok" was all she said, monotonously, mechanically and cold. Her eyes froze onto mine and we were standing there for what felt like hours, before I looked away abruptly.

That must have been the coldest, most forced answer one could give. So why was it so comforting? Why did her coldness bring heat to my rock-hard heart?

This time, I had no answer to any of those questions.

It felt like her abstract behaviour was unintentional, that her still emotion was the forced part instead. Was I imagining things?

The fact, however, that I had now warmed up was very true, the cold, ruthless, furious demeanour that overtook me was now long gone. Replaced by an empty void as I searched for a new way to deal with the situation.

My mind was racing when she spoke up of her own.

"Thank you." She said, her expression unchanged, save for a slight crack, a crack in her sturdy dam keeping her emotions at bay. That crack was shown in her entrancing eyes which suddenly became warmer. Only for a millisecond though, as she soon returned to her previous state.

"Come on you two. Save the awkward talk for later, I have SEA SALT ICE CREAM" Axel shouted the last part as he held three popsicles of said ice cream in his hand which was raised in the air with pride. Huh? When did the rain stop?

Just then, both of our stomachs churned. Her tough demeanour soon felt another crack, as a light blush appeared on her cheeks, matching my own.

I giggled lightly.

She was cute.

"I guess a little ice cream can't hurt huh?" I said, finally managing a sentence in her presence. She nodded curtly in response, her blush fading away.

Axel passed a popsicle to each one of us before sitting on the ledge of the clock tower. We soon followed suit.

"Oh by the way, what's your name Agent XIV?" Axel asked.

"I'd like to keep it hidden for now" she answered in response, her posture shelling up, pushing the world away.

I found myself oddly curious of her name but decided to respect her wishes. I could understand her.

Just as I was about to take my first lick, the sun peeked through the dark horizon, its bright, red rays lighting up the entire sky in a warm, reddish colour while simultaneously cleansing it of the menacing wall of clouds.

The spectacle was surreal, from the top of the clock tower the entire town was visibly bathed in the sun's endless warmth, a waking embrace to its inhabitants.

What a beautiful sunrise, what a gorgeous dawn.

Right then and there, surrounded by two friends enjoying a bar of sea salt ice cream together while Axel was making silly jokes, while we were exposed to the bright, warm sun...

I felt alive.

I felt the moment.

And just for a fraction of a second.

I was glad to be an Organization Agent.

However, it soon ended as we got up to return to our daily lives. Thankfully, I was prepared to face Namine this time, for I had found the proper way to deal with this.

Not running away, not blaming others and being angry, but making up for it. I will fix my mistake by being there for her, by making her happy, make her forget.

Maybe then I will be able to take her pain away.

I knew that I wasn't worthy of her, of such a life with her.

But I wanted it more than anything else.

As I was walking back to the elevator, I felt a light tug on my sleeve.

I turned around to see her, eyes towards the ground, her raven bangs covering her expression. A still moment followed as she seemed to be hesitating. In a moment of what seemed like courage, she spoke up.

"Xion"

It was barely audible, but I heard it well. However, she was gone before I could respond.

Xion.

Her name.

What a beautiful name.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you all for the support and views! Be sure to review whatever is in your mind about this little fanfiction!**

**See you soon.**


End file.
